Another Dream
by TheBigster01
Summary: Issei Hyoudou always dreamed of returning to his Earth, and now that he's returned he wants to have the normal life he always should have had, unknowingly however he is the Red Dragon Emperor, and his life will never be normal, but at least he might fulfil that childhood dream of becoming the Harem King.


Original Publishing 2/06/16

Edit 4/06/16: Added a line to supplement another line, and help clear up what seemed to be a contradiction it caused.

* * *

'Do not lift the Veil, Do not show the Door, Do not split the Dream'- Cephalon Ordis

Issei Hyoudou couldn't keep the smile of his face as he headed to school in the morning, today would be the day the eroge game he'd been following the development of since it began would be coming out. The thoughts of opening the Ultra Deluxe edition of Space Breast Empire that would be sitting in the mailbox for him after school would keep him invigorated throughout the day.

Halfway to school he was met by two people he could call friends Matsuda, and Motohana. Issei had met them on his first day at Kuoh Academy; the two were easily able to pick out their fellow pervert when he was introduced to the class, and quickly befriended him. That wasn't to say he didn't have other friends at Kuoh, it was just those two who had taken upon themselves be friends with the new guy first. The two fell in beside him as they made their way to school, eagerly talking about the game.

Soon they reached the familiar grounds of Kuoh Academy, as travelled through the grounds to the entrance doors the happy sound of the students talking died down, and was replaced with loud whispering as they passed. Issei easily picked up the familiar lines of conversation, and wondered what new, and old topics would be present this time.

'Can't believe a cute boy like him is a pervert, those two must have corrupted him'.

'Yeah, at least he isn't a total pervert though; he never peeps like the others'.

"Well that was an old one." Issei thought.

'Do you think he could me some pointers on my makeup his eyes are always so perfectly done, and the rest of his face is done up so well we never would have known he was hiding some kind of scarring if some of it hadn't being removed when he had that accident in chemistry.'

'I'm more interested in the brands he uses I've never seen such high quality concealer, and the shading of the dye in his hair looks so natural, it hasn't changed since he came here, he has to know someone in a company to have such top quality cosmetics.'

"Yeah, scars that's what I'm hiding, it completely isn't my Somatic Implants hidden underneath." Issei thought with a grimace as he remembered the last time he had been forced to help out some of the girls with their make-up. "At least I'm able to remove my Ear Pieces, wearing those in public would draw far too much attention."

Finally making it to the entrance of the main school building Issei faced his first real challenge of the day, slowly standing up he instantly began to feel his strength trickle away, the longer it took the faster his strength would disappear, ascending the few steps in front of the doors he waited for Matsuda, and Motohama to carry his wheelchair up the steps, and gratefully sat back in it, immersing himself in the Void energy rich bubble it projected. Like a fish out of water Issei couldn't survive out of the void, his wheelchair had several tanks full of Void energy, and a temporary Somatic Link so he could live in the normal world in his own body. That wasn't to stay he was wholly confined to the wheelchair, he could spend increasingly longer amounts of time out if it as his body adjusted, and how intense the activity he performed was changed how long he could stay out of it. As it was go too long, and too hard, and he could exhaust himself for hours. Making his way to homeroom Issei had no idea how much his life was once again going to change today.

*BIG*

In the main room of the Old School Building, and headquarters of the Occult Research Club Rias Gremory, third year student, president of the Occult Research Club, one of the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy, and High-class Devil, looked upon the chess puzzle her Queen, and best friend Akeno Himejima had set up for her, only one set of moves would solve the puzzle placing the opposing King into checkmate, and it was a fun little brain game, keeping her mind sharp. Seeing the set of moves she needed to make she moved the pieces in the correct order solving the puzzle, seeing her finish it Akeno couldn't help but pout.

'Aww, I thought you would've taken at least another couple of minutes to finish that one' Akeno said.

'It was a nice puzzle, but you'll have to get better than that before you can think of truly challenging me' Rias declared, her pride in her own skill at chess leaking into her voice, as she stood up to made her way towards the window for some fresh air.

Opening the window, Rias exhaled in a sigh of relief, revelling in the fresh clean air, Rias couldn't help but think of one of the reasons she had come to the human world in the first place, to gather a peerage worthy of the heiress of the Gremory family, and the Great Devils Lucifers sister. Unfortunately she hadn't had much luck adding to her peerage, her friend, and fellow high class devil Sona Sitri, was in a much better position to recruit members from Kuoh's student population, as the President of the Student Council she had access to student records, and regularly saw students from all over the school. This made scouting for potential peerage members much easier for Sona.

Looking over the school grounds, Rias felt something as her eyes were drawn to a group of figures, there was something about that one in the wheelchair that had caught her senses. Concentrating on the feeling Rias tried to remember when, and where she had felt something similar before. After several minutes a small smile appeared on her face, feelings of greed, and possessiveness already filling her soul, the boy had a Sacred Gear. All she just had to do was see if he would be a good fit for her peerage, and wanted to become a devil, getting out of that wheelchair seemed like it would be enough to persuade him.

'Akeno' Rias called out sharply.

'Yes Rias' came Akeno's reply already moving to stand next to her King.

'Who is that boy?' Rias asked pointing out the window, 'the one in the wheelchair'.

Following Rias directions Akeno found who she was referring, and let out a short hmmm as she gathered her thoughts.

'Well I think he's in class 2B, if I remember right his name is Issei Hyoudou, why?'

Turning away from the window Rias went behind her desk, she sat back in her chair making herself comfortable before answering Akeno's question.

'I can sense what feels like a Sacred Gear within him, I can't tell for sure but it feels powerful' Rias said, before letting out a drawn out breath of air, 'It's going to be a lot of work if I want to do this properly, he'll have to be evaluated to see if he'd be a good fit with the rest of the peerage, Sona will need to be told I have my eye on him so she doesn't make any moves to recruit him herself, so many little details need to be done, and to top it all off Sona said there have been signs of activity in the abandoned church.'

'So who do you want to keep an eye on him then? Koneko could probably do it without much trouble, and slipping him a leaflet with a summoning circle could be done by one of our familiars the next time he's in town.' Akeno replied, dutifully providing solutions to her masters' problems.

'Yes that would work as a last resort if an accident happens he should be able to summon me with his dying wish, I would prefer to do thing properly though, have Koneko observe him, and report back on what she finds' that said Rias stood up, and headed towards the door, just before she opened up she paused, and turned back to Akeno 'also find out everything you can on him, Sona should have something on his background, and she owes me a favour'.

'Of course Rias' Akeno cheerfully replied, the prospect of a new peerage member was exciting, plus she got to snoop around.

*BIG*

Issei wheeled his way home after school, he'd just finished his work with the kendo club, and then Matsuda, and Motohama had invited him to peep on the girls changing room knowing he wouldn't but asking anyway. His work with the kendo club was mostly correcting their forms, and sometimes acting as a sparring partner, he wasn't a master swordsman, but he knew enough to act as an instructor for highschool students, plus if he managed to get in touch here, or a grope there while manually fixing their forms well that was just fair compensation.

Approaching an overpass he'd have to cross he couldn't help but shake the feeling he was being followed, and watched, weariness caused him to decide to attach a Remote Observer to the back of his wheelchair, and activate a screen on the arm of the chair. Halfway across it his feeling was confirmed when a girl in a uniform he didn't recognise, jogged up to him her uniform had a green skirt that reached to about mid-thigh, a white shirt with a bow made of red ribbon around her collar, and a burgundy blazer. Her hair was black, and silky, her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, a cute face, and her slender body looked amazing.

'Hey, wait up' she called to him.

"Damn even her voice is cute" Issei thought, turning his wheelchair to face her.

'Um, you don't know me, but I've seen you around, your name's Issei Hyoudou right'

'Yeah, it is why?'

'I was wondering, if you were busy this Friday' she said while looking down at the ground, her hands clasped together in front of her nervously twisting them back, and forth.

'No, I don't have any plans. And oh what's your name?'

'Oh, m-m-my names Yuu-Yuuma Amano, and since you're free, this Friday, would you go on a date with me?' Yuuma said her question coming out in a rush.

'Oh, um, sure I'd love to'. "Oh man, such a cutie is asking me out this seems way too good to be true".

'Great, I'll give you my number, and we can discuss the details later.' Yuuma said as we exchanged numbers, and with twirl she sped off briefly pausing to let out 'I haven't been this happy in ages, thank you so much'.

"Well that was unexpected, she was pretty cute, but I'm getting a weird feeling from her, like she might be dangerous, so I should take some precautions for the date".

Wheeling his way home Issei never realised that there had been another being present at the meeting. Giving her frozen treat a lick Koneko Toujou knew her master would want to know what had happened as soon as possible, and began making her way back to the old school building.

*BIG*

'You're sure it was a fallen angel?' Rias asked her rook, 'absolutely positive'.

'Yes Rias, she smelt just like every other one I've met' Koneko replied her voice an even monotone.

'Seems like you made the right call to get prepared Rias, and we have a couple of days until the date to set up more precautions for a worst case scenario' Akeno added in.

'I'll have my familiar give him a leaflet just before the date' Rias stated, 'that way if something untoward happens I can still salvage the situation. I'd prefer if that didn't occur however best case scenario is it's just a date, and this Yuuma just wants a quick fling with Issei, if she wants something more long term with him, we might be able to work around that. Worst case is she kidnaps him, and has what I expect is a sacred gear extracted from him. This would be so much easier if I could just have her killed myself, and not have to worry about breaking the uneasy truce between factions, but as a high class devil I must show restraint, and her being in this territory is not a crime.'

'So wait, and see then' Akeno said.

'Yes Akeno that's all we can do at this point' Rias replied, 'we just have to wait and see.'


End file.
